


if these delights thy mind may move

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily, F/M, Ficlet, Home, Love, Rey POV, Romance, TROS Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey has lived many places, some better, some worse than others.But, maybe she's finally found a place she can call home.(live with me and be my love)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	if these delights thy mind may move

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily Prompt (#17)
> 
> _live with me and be my love_
> 
> From "The Passionate Shepherd to His Love" by Christopher Marlowe

* * *

Once, Rey lived with a mother and a father. They loved her very much, but they were always very afraid; it bled into Rey, making her afraid too. And then one day, they left.

Once, Rey lived in the desert, as buried by the sand as the AT-AT she slept in. For years, she struggled and fought and grieved and hid herself away like she was a secret even she’d forgotten. And one day, she left and never came back.

Once, Rey lived in a little hut on the only spot of land for thousands of miles; the water crept in through the cracks and made her shiver. She wasn’t there long, only a few nights. But they were important nights, and when she left, she left with regret (but less than a day later, there was nothing for her anymore).

Once, Rey lived on a magical ship she’d grown to love through wonderful stories that made her forget how the sand whistled in through the holes of her shelter. The stories couldn’t do that hunk of junk justice. She liked how it wobbled. But it was cold at night, space leaking in through the metal, and she felt lonely even as her own stories stacked up tall inside of herself. And it wasn’t so much that she left as it was that there was nowhere much for her to leave at all.

Once, Rey returned to the desert. Not the desert that raised her; the desert that raised a different legend. She had a droid for company, and the bones of a family of someone she once knew, but a droid and a handful of ghosts weren’t the best company when something in you had awoken, something bigger than the Force, bigger than the galaxy, bigger than anything you ever could have imagined. Rey lived in the desert for a not-very-long time but long-enough-thank-you and she missed her friends with a strength so terrible it made lightning pale in comparison. So, she left and swore she could see the ghost of the man who should have been her master watching her from a shallow dune in the sea of sand. 

Now, Rey lives in a jungle, and everything is green and the Force feels soft around her. She sits at a tree planted by a woman who was so very loved that it feels like her memory will live until the very last star winks out. Rey works with her friends and trains people in the Force and feels a gas giant’s warmth on her shoulders. Rey smiles more than she ever has, and when the storms come and she finds herself quaking and sad and waiting for whatever-bad-is-out-there, or, more likely, whatever-bad-is-in-her to come in leaking in through all the cracks in her, someone’s arms never fail to hold her.

Now, Rey lives with Poe Dameron, who hums with all the glow-green-goodness of the jungle moon that raised him, and he smiles at her so she can smile back. His arms are strong, and he holds her with them as often as she pleases. His mouth is clever and kisses her whenever she wants him to (which is all the time). His soul is gentle and loves her with all the strength it can muster, and she never doubts him for a second. His heart is strong and good and the ever-so-much-muchiness of it surrounds Rey and makes her strong and happy and ever-so-much-more than she was, and she knows that her first, true home is in his heart.

And Rey knows she will never have to leave.

* * *


End file.
